taootfandomcom-20200213-history
Beatrix Conkling
Beatrix Conkling is the wife of Andrew Conkling. She is an interior designer on her way to Los Angeles to help design the interior decorations of the Beverly Hills Hotel. She and her husband had spent the winter of 1911-1912 in Cairo, and returned via Paris, where they met Colonel Alfred Zeitel, who showed a great interest in rare books.Carlson: "You're returning home?" Beatrix: "Andrew and I wintered in Cairo. We returned via Paris where we ran into all sorts of people — including that charming German Colonel Zeitel. He had a great interest in rare books. It will be wonderful to be home. No dust storms, no lepers." She says Mr Trask predicted 1912 to be a "banner year" for her. Second Mission .]] Before sailing on the Titanic, Beatrix's maid, Shailagh Hacker, suddenly ran from the Conkling's London home with an important letter that had the potential to ruin Conkling Steel's reputation. The two of them had lost all hope of recovery until Beatrix spotted Shailagh on the Third Class Promenade. Beatrix is revealed to be unable to conceive children of her own on multiple occasions. Because of this, she and her husband knowingly aided in getting Shailagh pregnant from Conkling so that they could eventually steal the baby for themselves and fire her later. Shailagh, after discovering their plan, took the letter with her in the hope it would be something valuable. Beatrix holds open contempt for her, calling her a 'tart' or 'ungrateful'. Beatrix can be interacted with in the Smoking Room, where she is dismissive of Carlson's attempts to talk to her. She later arrives in the Conkling's cabin when Carlson explains the situation for the ransom to her husband. She compliments Carlson's clothes and bids him goodnight with a warning not to fail them. When the Titanic begins to sink, Beatrix can be seen with Eddie on the Boat Deck waiting for a lifeboat. Carlson learns from the Hackers in the Second Class Stairwell that Beatrix tricked Shailagh in letting her hold the baby, at which point she took him. If Carlson has the letter, Beatrix will trade the baby for the letter, believing it will ruin her if it gets out. If Conkling is shot by Officer Morrow trying to bribe his way onto a boat, Beatrix will lament his death and the loss of her family. During the sinking, Beatrix will first appear mid-ship on the starboard side, and then aft on the starboard side, after which she will disappear on a lifeboat, whether or not she has Eddie. Behind the scenes *Beatrix Conkling is played by Jennifer Coffin. *In a conversation with Carlson, Beatrix will remark that Trask had told her to only travel on two ships in her lifetime: the Titanic and the Lusitania. The [[Wikipedia:RMS Lusitania|RMS Lusitania]] was another passenger liner that was famously sunk during the events of World War I after being struck by a torpedo. Notes and references Category:American individuals Category:Females Category:First Class Passengers